Forbidden ¿Qué pasó después?
by HamySega
Summary: Esta historia es de que me gustaria que pasara luego de la muerte de Lochan. De que sucedio con sus vidas, con Kit, Tiffin, Willa y sobre todo Maya.


Llegamos al panteón donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Corría una fresca brisa aunque el sol ya comenzaba a quemar.

Al llegar a donde sería enterrado, estaba un ataúd color marrón sobre una pequeña base y a su lado el padre. El ataúd no era ni el más hermoso o cómo lo hubiese querido para él pero fue lo mejor que pudimos conseguir con el poco dinero que mi madre nos dio. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a venir, nunca le importe de verla Lochan porque cada vez que lo veía, veía al hombre que la abandono.

Kit guía a los niños mientras sigo de pie aún alejada de todos. Negándome a creer que es de verdad el motivo que me hizo venir.

El padre ya está ahí y nos mira curiosos. De seguro piensa que es muy raro ver solo a 4 personas. Me acerco a ellos y abrazo a Willa.

Da comienzo y aunque lo oigo sus palabras no parecen quedarse en mi mente. Kit tiene una mirada triste, juraría que está resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Tiffin que entiende más la situación, suelta en silencio unas cuentas lágrimas; mientras que, Willa juega con la carta que le hizo.

El padre pregunta si nos queremos acercar para verlo por última vez.

Kit es el primero en hacerlo y cuando lo hace no puede seguir resistiendo el querer llorar.

—sé que fui malo, que hice cosas malas y que por mi coraje estás aquí. Nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Tú, quien siempre serás lo más cercano a un padre para mi, no mereces estar aquí. Daría lo que fuera por evitar aquel día, por evitar que nos separaran y por hacer que llegarás a esto- intentó mantener bien su voz pero para ese momento se le había quebrado- quiero que sepas que en verdad te quiero hermano. Que a pesar de mi actitud siempre supe que podía contar contigo y que solo hacías lo mejor para todos nosotros

Respiro profundo y apretó la manos en puños. Era tanta la fuerza que ejercía, que temía porque se lastimara.

—Nunca pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad te doy gracias por todo. A ti y a Maya, que dejaron todo en sus vidas para darnos un vida digna a nosotros. Ahora es mi turno de remunerarte esto, te haré sentir orgulloso.

Oírlo hablar, removió algo en mi interior. Es verdad que nunca se podían terminar de llevar bien, pero el amor de ambos era genuino. Lochan nos amaba a todos de manera tan intensa que su temor más grande no era él de hablar en público, sino el de perdernos, el de separarnos.

Tiffin solo le dijo que estaría bien, que aunque no estuviera intentaría hacer caso a todo lo que él siempre le decía como no comer dulces antes de cenar o no salir a jugar luego de las 7. Que sería el mejor el fútbol y que donde quiera que estuviera, haría sentir orgulloso.

Willa, le prometió portarse bien y le entregó su carta.

Cuando llego mi turno, me quede estática. No sentía mis brazos o mis piernas.

Kit me llevo ahí y lo vi.

Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello peinado, usaba el mejor traje que le pude conseguir. Ahí estaba él, luciendo como si estuviese dormido.

Cuantas veces no lo vi así, al parecer no fueron las suficientes.

—Lochie, tenias un gran futuro, podrías haber logrado lo que te propusieras, pero tú lo único que pedías era amor. Tú único error fue haber amado como nunca antes alguien había amado a otra persona.

Comencé a llorar, me estaba derrumbando. ¿A esto tuvimos que llegar solo por él hecho de amarnos? El peor castigo que él pudo pensar fue la carcel, pero nunca imagino que el verlo ahí sería peor para mi. Kit me toma de los hombro intentando reconfortarme.

—Lochan, tu sacrificio no fue en vano. No dejaré que me los quiten, la familia no se separara nunca y siempre honraremos tu memoria. Fuiste más que un hermano para todos nosotros y por ello pagaste un precio muy alto.

Mi voz cada vez parecía salir sin más fuerza. Sentía las manos tibias de Kit en mis hombros aunque su colonia no era la de siempre. Gire a verlo y él estaba con los niños, entonces la sensación desapareció.

—no sé qué haya sido eso pero sé que donde quiera que estes, jamás nos abandonaras. Juntos para siempre, como debe ser. No te traje nada como Willa o tengo más que decir como Kit o Tiffin, pero puedo jurarte que te amare hasta el último de mis suspiros.

Siento un suave tiro de mi ropa, era Willa queriendo llamar mi atención.

—dice que tu sonrisa es más hermosa que tu océano llorando- dijo como si nada y regreso al lado de Kit.

Pensar que si sería algo que diría Lochan me hizo sentir un poco feliz y me hizo reír.

—verás como voy a sacar esta familia adelante. Demostrare a todos lo que en verdad valemos y todo aquello por lo que tú luchaste. Te amo Lochan, y siempre te amare.

Toque mi brazalete y sonreí una última vez para con Lochan.

Vimos cómo los sepultureros enterraban el ataúd y con ello, ahora podíamos dar por terminada esta etapa de nuestras vidas.

En silencio regresamos a casa. Oímos ruidos arriba.

—pero si son mis hijos- era mi madre que estaba ebria que bajaba las escaleras con un cigarro en la mano.

—qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kit, molesto.

—aquí vivo tontito- respondió como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

—No más, tú no eres nuestra madre. Nunca lo fuiste, nunca estuviste para nosotros. Siempre fueron Maya y Lochan

—ni me menciones ese nombre. Que cobarde fue el matarse para evitar afrontar los cargos. Pero quien lo manda a andar de caliente con su propia hermana, que en...- no termino de decir la frase.

Mi mano se había estrellado contra su mejilla.

—nunca más vuelvas a esta casa y nunca mas te atrevas a si quiera pensar en él. Él no merecía una madre como tú.

—una madre como yo? Siempre les di dinero, les compraba cosas y estaba con ustedes

—por favor, no me hagas reír. Darnos una miseria de dinero, darnos juguetes viejo y feos y estar con nosotros una vez cada 2 o 3 meses; en verdad tú le llamas ser eso una madre?

—hice lo que pude luego de que su padre nos abandonó por una zorra

—y es por eso que tú te volviste una? Eres una zorra vieja, que se niega a aceptar que los años le llegaron, que se viste ridículamente y se arregla para estar con un hombre que jamás te va a amar. Tú no mereces ser amada ya que ni tu sientes amor propio- le grite.

—no sé cómo le haré, pero tu ya no vuelves a vernos.

Mi madre salió furiosa de la casa, lanzando groserías al aire. Kit estaba con Tiffin y Willa.

—Lochan, te pido que me des la fortaleza de afrontar lo que se avecina.

Para nuestra suerte mi madre no regreso en varios meses. Los niños regresaron a las escuelas y yo termine la preparatoria, me inscribí en la universidad local en la carrera de abogacía, para el turno sabatino.

Yo cuidaba a los niños en la semana y Kit me ayudaba el sábado. El domingo lo nombramos el día en familia, haciendo todo juntos desde hacer la comida, películas, juegos de mesa. Nos volvimos tan unidos como a Lochan le hubiese gustado.

Conseguí un trabajo en las mañanas con el mismo horario que los niños. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

Kit se volvió un joven responsable y aplicado, demostró tener un gran talento en informática. Estaba orgullosa del cambio que estaba demostrando aunque seguía siendo Kit. Él también aportaba dinero a la casa que misteriosamente obtenía, me aseguro que no es ilegal y con eso me conformo.

Con trabajo y esfuerzo fuimos mejorando la casa. Aunque por meses al único cuarto que no soportábamos entrar fue al de Lochan.

—Maya- dijo Kit al entrar en la cocina donde preparaba la cena- ¿podemos hablar?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, aunque Kit se volvió más abierto no era común que se acerca como si nada a querer hablar.

—claro que si. Qué sucede?

Este miro al suelo con tristeza, y creo que por un momento dudo si decirme lo que pensaba o no. Así que decidí tocar su hombro demostrándole que me podía tener confianza.

—lo qué pasa es que, quisiera usar el cuarto de Lochan.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ese cuarto lo cerré bajo llave, no se habia tocado nada, estaba gusto como él lo dejo.

—puedo preguntar el motivo?

—por las noches suelo tener sueños en los que lo veo y él me sonríe diciendo que todo esta perdonado pero me despierto llorando y siento que no está bien. Perdí a mi hermano por una estupidez mía y quiero de alguna forma estar más cerca de él. Quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso y de compensarlo, quiero ser como él

Lochan siempre hablo de que podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Kit, esa misma que he visto yo cuando me lo dijo.

Sonreí, y aunque sería difícil, podríamos con ello.

—Lochan ya está orgulloso de ti, del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo pero si es lo que deseas, entonces podrás tomarlo luego de que lo limpiemos

—muchas gracias Maya, sé que será difícil para ti entrar luego de todo así que no es necesario que me ayudes.

—no, está bien. A él no le hubiese gustado que me aferrara a cosas materiales. La limpiaremos mañana que Tiffin y Wils irán de pijamada con sus amigos

—exactamente como aquella vez- miro al suelo triste

—ya pasó mucho desde aquel día y aún así puedo sentirlo en cada poro de mi piel. El recuerdo sigue fresco de todo lo que sucedió ese día.

—lo lamento.

—no te sientas mal. Yo no te odio por eso y estoy segura de que él tampoco así que ya no te atormentes. Mañana la limpiaremos y esperemos la puedas ocupar también mismo.

La casa poco a poco la fuimos reparando, cambiando las puertas, pintando paredes, redecorando cuartos. El cuarto que no nos costó limpiar fue el de mi madre.

Era un basurero, cajas de cigarro por todos lados, latas de cerveza, colillas, ropa sucia con ropa limpia. Pusimos todo lo que quizás reclamaría en una bolsa y el resto lo tiramos.

Limpiar la habitación de Lochan fue más complicado. Al entrar lo primero que me inundó fue su aroma, causando que mi pecho doliera y de mis ojos comenzaran a brotar lágrimas.

—lo puedo hacer yo solo Maya, no te preocupes- dijo Kit intentando ser comprensivo.

—estaré bien, solo deja que respire.

Su poca ropa, la donamos excepto una camisa que decidí conservar para mi. Sus libros decidimos conservarlos por si algún día los necesitábamos y ya. No tenía muchas cosas, no nos podíamos dar esos lujos y aunque pudiéramos él siempre preferiría consentirlos a ellos.

Pintamos las paredes y pronto Kit se instaló; por supuesto, el ático regreso a ser ático.

Aunque no podía pasar frente a la puerta y oír ruido e imaginar que era Lochan quien estaba ahí, estudiando o haciendo algún ensayo para que al abrirla quien apareciera frente a mi sea Kit.

Tiffin y Willa también decidieron tener habitaciones propias y me terminaron dejando la de mamá. Sentía repulsión cada que entraba, porque en mi nariz estaba impregnado su aroma a alcohol y tabaco. Odiaba el cuarto, pero más odiaba a la mujer que tanto daño causó.

No podía dormir por las noches, los recuerdos de sus gritos cuando nos descubrió aquel día, de recordar como hirió la espalda de Lochan cuando lo intentó apartar de mi... todo lo que ella toca, lo destruye.

Pasaron meses hasta que me logre acostumbrar y pude dormir decentemente.

El tiempo era nuestro aleado, permitiéndonos curar cada herida hasta que sanara, aunque siempre nos recordaba lo vulnerables que seguíamos.

Nuestros peores días era en el cumpleaños de Lochan y su aniversario de fallecido. Era los días más negros de nuestras vidas.

En navidad intentábamos sonreír pero siempre a la mitad de la cena, había un silencio sepulcral.

Los primeros 5 años después de muerto fueron los más difíciles pero con ellos buenas cosas llegaron.

Me gradué de abogada y con mi conocimiento de leyes pues logre hacerme con la custodia de Tiffin y Willa, logre que Kit entrara a una universidad con una carrera de tecnología y me conseguí un buen trabajo.

Un día me encontraba visitando a Lochan en su tumba.

— sabes mi amor, en verdad estarías orgulloso de todo lo que logramos los 4 juntos. Remodelamos la casa, hice una carrera como abogada, Kit llego a la universidad, Tiffin a la secundaria y Willa está por terminar. Mamá termino peor de lo que estaba y yo pienso que fue el karma que le esta cobrando cada cosa que hizo mal. Kit en verdad se volvió un joven de bien y creo que tiene una novia, no me ha dicho nada pero hace unos días que lo veo como se esmera más en su apariencia y se está todo el día hablando por él celular.

Recordé todas las veces en la que lo descubrí sonriendo como bobo frente a la pantalla del celular o intentando oler mejor con más desodorante y colonia.

—Tiffin, en verdad es muy talentoso en el fútbol. Lo invitaron a jugar en una liga semi profesional con más jóvenes igual de talentosos como él. Suele llegar exhausto pero le gusta mucho lo que hace, no dudo que llegara lejos. Willa por otra parte, sigue igual de soñadora y alegre, mirando a todos con esos hermosos e inocentes ojos. Dispuesta y lista para la siguiente aventura. Si te preocupaba el que te fuera a olvidar déjame decirte que no debes hacerlo, siempre te tiene presente incluso la he oído fingir que habla contigo.

Suspiro al recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos y cuanto desearía poderlos haber disfrutado más.

Para cuando me percato, ya comencé a llorar, a pesar de que me había prohibido hacerlo.

—como es que un hombre que me hizo tan feliz, ahora pueda hacerme sentir semejante tristeza? No te culpo, amarte es uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida pero si pudiera tenerte conmigo en verdad sería feliz- suspiro intentado detener el llanto- han pasado 5 años y te amo con la misma intensidad que cuando te robe aquel primer beso, aún se me eriza la piel el recordar tus labios sobre mi cuello y aún me sonrío ante el recuerdo de cuando nos volvimos un mismo ser. Te amo Lochan y siempre lo haré.

Abandonó el panteón y cuando llegó a la casa lo primero que me recibe es Willa con una gran sonrisa diciéndome que había aprobado todos sus exámenes. Poco después de une Tiffin, diciendo que su entrenador le ve gran futuro como futbolista profesional y para completar la alegría Kit llega con una joven.

—Mary, te presento a mi hermana Maya, que en realidad es más como una madre para mi.

Oírlo de Kit me hizo sentir muy feliz. Tal vez Lochan y yo no tuvimos hijos propios, pero criamos a nuestro niños como mejor pudimos y los resultados se comenzaban a notar.

Luego de que la joven fue, Kit se acercó a mí muy nervioso.

— y qué opinas? Por favor se sincera, en verdad es muy importante para mi el que tú la aceptes.

—Ya la conoció Lochan?

—primero quiero saber qué piensas tú?

—es una joven agradable y se nota que tú la quieres. Pones la misma mirada que él

-si la pongo debe ser serio entonces- intentó bromear- entonces ella si está bien

—Mientas tú seas feliz, que no te importe nada más. Estoy segura de que Lochan también estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

El rostro de Kit se iluminó, y por un momento pude apreciar los rasgos en común que poseía con Lochan.

Nuevamente y sin que él diera cuenta, el tiempo avanzó. Tiffin se gradúo de secundaria e inició la preparatoria y Willa estaba por la terminarla secundaria.

Lochan hubiese estado peor que perro guardián si viera todos los pretendientes que tenía la niña, lo bueno es que para eso tenía a Kit y a Tiffin.

Kit se graduó de la universidad y por sus excelentes calificaciones, ya lo esperaba un excelente trabajo.

Recuerdo que estábamos en su graduación y él dio un discurso.

—Mi nombre es Kit Whitely, y agradezco a mis maestros y directivos el forjar mi camino para que me encuentre aquí el día de hoy. Agradezco a mis amigos por todos aquellos momentos vividos, pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a mi familia. A mis hermanos que me ayudaron a entender que no todo es blanco o negro y que quizás hay un unicornio al final del arcoíris- todos rieron y Willa le sonrió con pena- pero más que nada quiero agradecer a mi madre Maya, en realidad ella es mi hermana pero luego de que nuestros padres nos abandonaran, Maya se quedó con nosotros y nos dio la mejor vida que pudimos tener. La vida fue muy cruel con ella y espero que algún día pueda compensarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. También quiero levantar este diploma para que todos los vean incluso los que ya no están con nosotros. Lochan, te jure que te haría sentir orgulloso y si aún no lo estás seguiré intentando...

Luego de oír el nombre de Lochan me desconecté por unos momentos pero regrese al ver cómo todos aplaudían y victoreaban.

— ¡Maya!- gritó Kit, quien corrió a nosotros aún con su toga y birrete.

Nos abrazó con emoción y júbilo, los 4 estamos muy felices.

—Kit, ten por seguro que aún si no lo lograbas, Lochan ya esta orgulloso de ti. Él jamás dudo que llegarías lejos y ahora lo haz demostrado.

La vida que siempre nos había puesto dificultades, por fin comenzaba a compensarnos.

Los años pasaban y los niños se fueron cada quien por su rumbo.

Tiffin si llego a las grandes ligas, es un excelente y reconocido futbolista, tanto que varios equipos se pelean por él.

Willa con su espíritu libre y alegre, decidió que quería conocer el mundo. Tomo una mochila, una cámara y se fue. Sus fotografías pronto se hicieron famosas y varias revistas le pagan muy bien porque vaya a diversos lados a fotografiar paisajes y demás.

Kit con sus amigos inició una pequeña compañía de videojuegos que pronto cobró fama mundial.

Yo con mi trabajo iba bien, trataba con todo tipo de gente y el dinero no me fue problema... lo único que me hacía falta era con quien estar.

Siempre pensé que la casa era chica para 5, luego pensé que apenas estaba bien para 4 y cuando me vi solo yo, se me hizo inmensa.

Recorrí las habitaciones y pasillos hasta cansarme, intentando recordar momentos en cada uno de estos pero eso no era suficiente.

Me senté en la sala y admiré la foto que tenía Lochan en su cuarto. La mande a agrandar y que solo fuéramos los 5, la familia.

—mi amor, ya han pasado más de 20 años. Y no hay día en que no me pregunte qué cómo lucirías el día de hoy? Seguramente serias aún más apuesto que cuando joven.

Silencio, no había más que mi voz retumbando en aquellas paredes.

—quizás ya va siendo hora de que te alcance. Los niños ya hicieron sus vidas y pues la mía comenzó a perder sentido. Ya no tengo a nadie porque no quiero estar con nadie más que tú. Nadie me amará como tú me amaste.

Comencé a llorar y recordé aquella vez en la que él lloró en mi brazos hasta que ambos nos dormimos. Casi pude sentir su calidez nuevamente.

De repente unos ruidos en la puerta me alertaron, no me di cuenta de cuando fue que me quede dormida. Llegue a puerta pero no había nadie, estaba por cerrarla y un llanto me alertó.

A mis pies se encontraba un bebé, en vuelto en sábanas muy delgadas para soportar el frío que hacía esos días, por ser invierno.

Lo tome en brazos y camine a la calle pero no había nadie así que regrese dentro de la casa para que entrara en calor.

A la luz de los focos, pude notar que su cabello era negro y si piel parecida a la mía. Estaba llorando muy desesperado, pero parecía estar en buena salud.

Eran las 4 de mañana, que podía hacer con un bebé a esa hora?

Tome las llaves del auto y con el bebé en brazos conduje a una formación para comprar lo necesario. Una vez de regreso, llame a Willa y le conté lo sucedido.

Alimente al bebé, cambie pañal y conseguí que se durmiera. Estaba en pánico pero para mi suerte a medio día llegaron Tiffin y Willa.

—de donde sacaste a niiño?- preguntó Tiffin sorprendido.

—estaba en la puerta. Alguien toco y cuando abrí ahí estaba

Ellos me ayudaron cuidándolo mientras intentaba investigar un poco sobre quién podría ser su madre o padre pero no conseguí nada.

Luego de un mes con el bebé, yo y estaba encantada y decidí adoptarlo conforme a la ley.

—¿cómo le pondrás?- preguntó Willa

—James- respondi con una sonrisa y ella rio.

—Pero si ese nombre no le gustaba a Lochan

—Por eso mismo- reí contagiada por su risa.

—Te das cuenta de cuanto se parece a él?- preguntó mientras lo mirábamos jugar con su móvil.

—Si, tiene su cabello, sus ojos y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás así lució él de bebé.

— y si este bebé te lo envío él para recordarte que aún te queda mucho por vivir?

Por años ese pensamiento me ayudó en varias ocasiones y me dio fuerzas cuando pensaba que no las tenía.

El bebé llegó para volver a unirnos como familia. Kit regreso a la cuidad y de vez en cuando va a la casa a comer junto con su novia, Tiffin procura ir más seguido a la cuidad y Willa vive conmigo luego de decidir qué era momento de asentarse.

—mamá adivina qué...- gritó James quien corrió a mi muy emocionado

—¿qué sucede cariño?-

—Tengo un nuevo amigo

— ¿en serio? ¿Es nuevo en la escuela?

—no, es un amigo imaginario, tú no lo puedes ver

—es una lástima, yo quería conocerlo.

—puedes saber su nombre

—Entonces dime cual es-

Mires mi hijo con una sonrisa hasta que de sus labios salió la palabra...

**_LOCHAN_**.


End file.
